


Mid evil au

by ISHIPFORDAYS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Caring Minho, Newts weak, Pregnancy, Pregnant Newt, There poor, Thief Minho, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/pseuds/ISHIPFORDAYS
Summary: Newt is preggo





	Mid evil au

Minho sighed tiredly as he pulled the bag of food he stole from the inner city making sure no one has seen or followed him he entered his small cabin.  
He got greeted by a waddling newt who smiled tiredly as his belly let out growls  
Heaven knows the last time they ate

Minho knew newt was the first priority to be fed since he was pregnant.... 

Newt smiled at minho and hugs him as best as he could "hey minho" he whispers  
Minho gave a small smile and placed a kiss on newts lips "I got some food" he smiled sitting newt down by the small table they owned. 

Newt sighed softly "you know there gonna catch you one day" he whispers slowly beginning to eat the food

Minho nods and also begins to eat "im pretty fast runner and I made sure to cover my tracks and only steal small foods from large shops" minho reassured 

Newt nods smiling softly "hey min min?"  
"yea babe"  
"we love you" newt said slowly getting up but felt a wave of dizziness making him stumble

Minho imminently cought newt in his arms and lays him down in the small bed they built "newt?!" he asked worried and gently ran a hand threw the blondes hair

Newt whimpers in response "minho I don't feel so good" newt whispers weakly his face had gone pale like a ghost

Minho strokes newts soft blonde hair "i know baby I'll run to the markets for you' minho stood upand runs out the door

Anither few hours later minho returned homeand rushed to newt poiring the medicine into the weak pregnant mans mouth

A few weeks later newt was on his feet waddling around. Minho stoodby and watched as newt begins working in there gardens

Newt gasped and felt water go between his leg "minho!!" He screams making minho pick him up and rush him inside 

A few hours later a baby let out a small screech as it enters the world 

Newt lays back and hits the covers. Panting softly. Minho tears up and let out a small laugh "its a girl" he kissed newts sweating head repeatedly "im so so so happy" he whispers

Newt put a hand on the babies head smiling softly"...our..baby...shes perfect...' newt said tiredly as he slowly sat up when minho cleaned the girl off and placed her in newts arms.

She was there only hope


End file.
